McDonald's Happy Meal toys/United States of America
This is a list of McDonald's Happy Meal toys in the United States of America. 1979 1980 1981 1982 * Playmobil toys (recalled) 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990 * Super Mario Bros. 3 (February) 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 * Hercules * Mulan * A Bug's Life 1999 2000 2001 * Meow Chi and Poochi * Disney's House of Mouse 2002 2003 * Kim Possible * Finding Nemo 2004 * Neopets * The Incredibles 2005 * Neopets * The Dog 2006 * Flushed Away 2007 * Cartoon Network writing utensils * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie 2008 * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 2009 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel 2010 * Shrek Forever After * How to Train Your Dragon * Megamind 2011 * Rio * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Pokemon * The Smurfs * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Puss in Boots * Power Rangers Samurai/iCarly 2012 * SpongeBob SquarePants * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Hotel Transylvania * Power Rangers Super Samurai 2013 * The Smurfs 2 * Despicable Me 2 * The Croods * Power Rangers Megaforce * Furby Boom/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Winx Club/Spy Gear * Justice 2014 * Adventure Time * The Lego Movie * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Penguins of Madagascar 2015 * The Peanuts Movie Build a bear Pokemon Minions movie Hotel Transylvania 2 hello kitty and monster jam shopkins and rabbids Batman and monster high Nerf and nerf rebelle my little pony equestria girls skylanders and lps Barbie team and hot wheels home The spongebob movie tmnt and sweethearts transformers 2016 * Happy Meal Books (Early February) * My Little Pony/ Transformers Robots in Disguise (Mid February) * The Secret Life of Pets * The Angry Birds Movie * Rabbids Invasion * Skylanders Superchargers/The Powerpuff Girls (Summer 2016) * Talking Tom and Friends 2017 * Sing (2016 movie) toys (January) * Teen Titans Go!/SweetTart toys (February) * The Lego Batman Movie toys (March) * Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (May) * Super Mario toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * The Emoji Movie toys (August) * Happy Meal Books (late August/early September) * The Lego Ninjago Movie toys (Mid September) * My Little Pony: The Movie/Transformers Robots in Disguise toys (October) * Pokémon Sun and Moon/Hello Kitty (November) * McDonald's Holiday Express 2017 toys (December) 2018 * Yo-Kai Watch/Shopkins Happy Places toys (January) * American Greetings cards (late January/early February) * Peter Rabbit (2018 movie) toys (Mid February) * Peanuts Snoopy toys (March) * National Geographic Kids toys (April) * Hanazuki/Beyblade Burst toys (May) * Incredibles 2 toys (June) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation toys (July) * FuReal Friends/The Amazing World of Gumball toys (August) * My Little Pony/Pokémon toys (September) * Shimmer and Shine/OK KO Let's Be Heroes toys (October) * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 toys (November) * The Grinch toys (December) Category:Happy Meal Category:United States of America